


sending postcards from a plane crash (wish you were here)

by stilesderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Everybody Lives, M/M, No Hale Fire, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesderek/pseuds/stilesderek
Summary: Derek accidentally sends a text to a stranger (aka Stiles) that was meant for his sister. Stiles decides to keep the conversation going.





	sending postcards from a plane crash (wish you were here)

Wednesday AM

 

(11:07) I **’m going to rip your throat out. With my teeth.**

(11:08) _woah. is this jackson? look i swear im not actually trying to get with lydia_

(11:10) **Wrong number.**

(11:10) _oh cool. so whos throat are you ripping out, random stranger?_

(11:15) _hello??_

(11:20) _listen man i hate to pull this card but my dad is a sheriff. i could totally have your number traced_

(11:21) **No one’s throat is actually being ripped out.**

(11:22) **My sister is just being annoying.**

(11:23) _well that’s a relief_

 

 

Thursday AM

 

(9:05) _so how’d the rest of your day end up going?_

(9:06) _y’know, aside from the annoying sister_

(9:11) _mine was okay, if you were wondering. my bestie who also happens to be an idiot tried out for the lacrosse team and nearly landed himself in the hospital_

(9:13) _and then jackson really did try to rip my throat out for flirting with his girlfriend_

(9:25) _you there?_

(9:35) _come on man throw me a bone. im dying of boredom in calculus rn_

(9:42) **Why are you texting me? I don’t even know who you are.**

(9:43) _thats exactly what makes texting you so thrilling! you could be a serial killer. in fact you probably are one since the first thing you ever said to me was a death threat_

(9:46) **Right.**

(9:49) **...Why did your friend almost have to go to the hospital?**

(9:51) _dummy has severe asthma_

(9:51) _he can barely run two feet without needing his inhaler, but he has a crush on this new girl and he thought he’d impress her by joining the lacrosse team_

(9:52) **I’m sure she was really impressed when he started wheezing.**

(9:55) _oh yeah_

(9:55) _he hasn’t stopped whining about it since. he thinks he blew any chance he might have had with her just because he didn’t make the team_

(9:56) **Sometimes I forget how pathetic high school drama is.**

(9:57) _oooh how old are you? i didnt even think about the fact that you might be old as shit_

(10:01) **You should probably consider these things when texting a complete stranger.**

(10:02) **But I’m 18.**

(10:03) _so you just graduated!!! and here you had me thinking i was talking to a 67 year old serial killer named gary_

(10:05) **Nope. Not 67 and not named Gary.**

(10:07) ….. _but the serial killer part?_

(10:08) **I’ll leave that unanswered.**

(10:10) _wow the suspense. ok i gotta go bc im in a class i actually like now. ttyl_

 

 

Thursday PM

 

(6:18) _so what do you do for a living SK?_

(6:29) **SK?**

(6:30) _yep. stands for serial killer_

(6:31) _when you’re not killing people, what do you do?_

(6:34) **I’m a full time college student.**

(6:36) **I suppose it’s not too unsafe to tell you I also work part time in a coffee shop.**

(6:37) _omg. you make lattes and write papers and also rip throats out_

(6:38) _you’re officially more interesting than anyone at my school_

(6:41) **What an honor.**

(6:45) _it is! i’ll have you know there are some pretty interesting folks at my school_

(6:46) _such as……_

(6:47) _alright i got nothing. but still you should feel very honored_

(6:49) **Sure. My break’s over at work. Try to keep yourself entertained in my absence.**

(6:50) _miss you already SK_

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! this is my first sterek fic in 4 years, and my first attempt at a multi chaptered fic. if i'm honest i completely stole the format to this fic from merlywhirls. if you like wolfstar at all you have to read Text Talk by merlywhirls as it's an actual masterpiece. i just recently reread it and it is obviously what inspired this fic. i love the idea of a fic being written through text messages, especially since i've always had a hard time writing descriptions in fic. anyways hope you enjoyed what i've got so far. feel free to leave comments!


End file.
